I'm Pretty Sure
by becoolsodapop73
Summary: AU One Shot, Duncan turns up at one of the season 3 gang's movie nights. Starts fluffy, ends with a bit of angst. Friendship fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Veronica Mars

I'm pretty sure…

Veronica's PoV

"Well…" started off Logan.

"This is…" continued Wallace

"Awkward?" finished Duncan.

With that, we all burst out laughing.

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor of the Dick and Logan's suite at the Neptune Grande. Logan, Duncan, Wallace, Mac, Dick, Piz, Parker and I.

"So… DK, when did you get back?" Logan asked confidently.

"Well, a couple of days ago, CW found Lilly and I in our house on the east coast of Australia. He knocked on the door, handed me a manila envelope and just turned around and left. Inside the envelope was two plane tickets to Neptune, California, a key ring with house keys and car keys on it, an address of 'my' house, a letter of acceptance into to the best Pre-School in Neptune for one 'Miss Lillian Kane', another acceptance letter for Hearst College for me and a newspaper clipping about how all the kidnapping charges have been dropped against me because of the Manning's arrest"

"Wow" we all said together.

I should probably explain about how we got here.

We were having a movie night at Dick and Logan's and there was a knock on the door…

_Flashback _

"_Why would you want to watch Star Wars, AGAIN? "Screamed Wallace_

"_Um, because it's one of the most classically brilliant series of movies of all time?" replied Dick and Mac together in an obvious tone. _

_Logan, Piz, Parker and I looked on in amusement from where we were sitting on the couch._

_Knock Knock_

"_I'll get it" said Parker, somewhat relieved for an excuse to leave the argument._

_She came back in a moment later._

"_Who is it?" asked Logan like he couldn't care less_

"_Some guy, he says he's looking for Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls and Dick Casablancas"_

_All of our heads snapped up_

"_What did he say his name was?" _

"_Ekan Cancun"_

_I jumped up_

"_Veronica? What's wrong?"_

"_Ekan Cancun…" I repeated softly_

"_What about it?"_

_I turned around to face them._

"_That's an anagram of Duncan Kane" _

"_Hey" Said a brunette man with blue eyes as he walked through the door_

"_Duncan" I breathed as I flung myself into his arms_

_End of Flashback_

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is the most awkward for me and Parker as we have no idea who you are, who CW is or who the Mannings are" Piz broke the silence.

I burst out laughing,

"You think it's awkward for YOU? I pretty sure it's the most awkward for me as I have either kissed or dated four of the five guys in this room, you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife…"

With that everyone choked and stared at me.

"You've kissed WALLACE!?" everyone but Dick, Wallace and I shouted.

"Nope, guess again"

With that everyone looked between Dick and I with the mouths hanging open.

"NO WAY!" Everyone shouted, and stared at Dick and I's sheepish expression.

Logan leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"You are so telling me this story later"

Then he kissed my temple and changed the subject.

"I'm pretty sure it's most awkward for me because my Girlfriend's Ex-Boyfriend who she didn't actually break up with when she helped him flee the country with his lovechild, just turned up at my hotel suite" Logan stated.

"I'm pretty sure it's most awkward for me because I have been fleeing the FBI for 18 months and have no idea who half the people in this room are and what has been happening in my friends lived for the past year and a half"

"I'm pretty sure it's most awkward for me because it was my brother that raped your girlfriend then blew up a bus that consequently killed the mother of your unborn child and endangered the life of your baby" Dick whispered while looking Duncan directly in the eyes.

Blue on Blue.

Anger on Fear.

Guilt on Guilt.

A/N I know I have a thing about the overuse of the word "Guilt" (you will know this if you have read/ are reading my other series of stories called "The guilt is necessary" and "How did the guilt begin, you ask? Well…" If you were looking for a fluffy friendship fic then sorry for the bit of angst at the end, I'm not very good at writing happy stories.

A/N I love the word manila!

Be Cool Soda Pop x


	2. Authors Note

A/N I know some people might think that my version of Dick is strange in this story, but I like to think that Dick has a much deeper aspect of his personality but he hides it because, with all the stress and drama he has in his life, it is so much easier to have a simpler, fun loving personality. If you read chapter 2 of "The guilt is necessary" you will see more of the inner workings of Dick's mind.

A/N The Dick/Veronica kiss I was actually referring to was the one Madison told Veronica about at Shelley Pomroy's party, however that particular review got me thinking of a plot twist for my story "How did the guilt begin, you ask? Well…". THANKS BeWitchingRedhead36!

Be Cool Sodapop x


End file.
